Coating machines having capabilities for double rotation for coating the substrates are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,128,205 and 3,858,547. However, it has been found that such machines and apparatus are unsatisfactory when it is desired to coat large heavy substrates. They have also been found to be unsatisfactory when it is desired to coat such large heavy substrates with great uniformity. There is, therefore, need for a new and improved coating apparatus and method which overcomes the above named disadvantages.